His love is more than what I had expected
by WhiteMocha-NeverAgainWithYou
Summary: What happens when Draco, Hemione's lover for a year makes her a promise?


DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW.

Hermione and I were watching the sunset at a beach near my parents' summer home in Greece. We had taken a break from the ministry to take a vacation. She and I have been dating for 1 year now. I really love her. I was the only one out of all my friends not married. Harry and Cho, Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Lavender and Dean and Seamus. I was the only one not married but I was content with my present life. I pulled out a small box, from behind me. She was on my lap leaning against me. I opened the box to reveal a ring. I saw the panicked look on her face so I explained.

"This is a promise ring. My promise is that one of these days I will marry you. You will be mine. I know because you are not ready I can't give you the real thing but I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you" I said in her ear because her back was to me. I slid it on her finger and put my chin on her shoulder. She kissed my cheek. I had to smile I was happy.

She got off my lap and laid down next to me. I laid next to her. She snuggled up to my chest. I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold" I asked her. She nodded. I pulled her up. I laid her on top of me and wrapped my arms around her. She put her face in my neck.

"I have never felt so safe and warm in my life" she mumbled against my neck. I smiled.

"I have never felt happier, stronger and loving in my life. I feel like I need to give you everything. I want to give you everything. I want you to be happy no matter what. Even if I were to jump off the cliff at this moment, I would do it. I would die for you Bethany. I love you" I said to her. I felt her smile.

"And I love you Draco. More than anything in this world. Even cupcakes. I would give up everything for you, just to be with you. I want to be with you forever and ever" she whispered and drifted of to sleep.

"Forever and ever" I repeated before slipping into a world of dream. All of which were about the girl lying down on my chest.

The next morning I woke up and found that I was asleep on Draco. I smiled at the memory of last night. Draco loved me and nothing could change that. Then I remembered what happened with Hermione and my smile faded. Why did I have to pull that lame joke? I sighed. I tried to get up but Draco was hugging me tight.

"Draco honey wake up" I said in his ear. His arms got nummer. I got up but halfway through the process he pulled me back down.

"Mine" he mumbled. I smiled.

"I know Draco I am yours" I whispered in his ear.

"Forever and ever" he whispered. Was he awake? No. That means he was dreaming about me. AWWW. I kissed his lips gently. After a few seconds he strated to kiss back. I pulled away smiling.

"Morning gorgeous" he said to me as he leaned in for a kiss but just before he got to my lips I turned my head and he kissed my cheek.

"Morning handsome" I said trying to hold back my laughter as he frowned.

"No kiss" he whined. I laughed.

"Not unless you let go off that deathly grip of yours" I said. To him. He let go immediately. I smiled and kissed him. With such passion it was hard for me to pull away. So I didn't. We sat up not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bit my bottom lip. I granted him an entrance. Our tongues dance on each other. I left no corner of his mouth untouched. He pulled away and kissed my jaw line. Then he went down to my neck. He found my soft spot in seconds and sucked on it. I let out a soft moan. It felt so good. I tangled my hands in his hair, arching my back in pleasure. I smirked as I felt his hard shaft in between my thighs. He came back up to my lips. I pulled him closer with my legs. His groin got harder. It felt good against my core. I pulled away.

"I want you" I mumbled against his lips. He went back down to my neck. He sucked on the skin under my earlobe. I groaned.

"NOW" I hissed. I felt his hand go from my waist to my breast. The tip of his fingers circled my boobs until they my nipple. He pinched them a little. I held back a moan. He came back up to my face but went for my ear.

"You don't have to hold back. You can do whatever you want" he whispered in my ear while pinching my nipples again. I took off my shirt. His hands snaked to my back and he unhooked my bra. I threw it towards the car. His lips went from my ear to my neck to my chest. He sucked on them gently, biting them once in a while. I moaned loudly. I snaked my hands down to his groin. I unzipped his zipper and found that he was not wearing any boxers.

"No boxers' huh. I like that" I said to him teasingly. He growled against my chest. I took out his shaft and gripped it firmly. I brought my hand up and down his package squeezing it occasionally as he played with my breast. He bit one of my nipples hard. I let a moan escape my mouth. In revenge I squeezed it tightly. He let out a very satisfied groan. He brought his lips back to mine but his hand finding my wet core. I did not want cloths anymore so I made them vanish with the flick of my wand. I did not give a damn about underage wizardry at the moment. He pushed 3 of his fingers in my core roughly. I moaned against his lips. He went in and out in and out. I felt an orgasm building up. I did not want to release it just yet. He kept going at it, knowing what this sweet torture was doing to me. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Please" I begged him. I wanted to feel him in me. I wanted to become one with him. He kissed me and removed his fingers. I lay down on the soft grass of the cliffs. He pushed the tip of his groin into me but then removed it. Why? But it had already felt so good.

"Draco" I whispered trying to hold back a moan as he repeated the same action.

"Yes" he asked me.

"Fuck me" I ordered to him. He nodded.

"I'll be gentle" he promise "If it hurts just tell me" he begged.

"Draco, just fuck me" I begged letting out a moan at the end as his fingers found my nipples, squeezing them again. He thrust himself into me. His cock was so big. It hurt but yet it felt so good. He went slowly, trying not to hurt me. It felt like heaven. After a few thrust the pain faded away.

"Faster Draco. Faster and harder" I begged. He happily obliged. He came into me roughly. He went deeper and deeper. I moaned. Thrust after thrust. I arched my back in pleasure. He moaned. I squeezed my breast. Hmm. He felt so amazing. I am so happy.

"Mhhm, Draco" I said as he pulled out. I now missed him against me. In me. As though he was reading my thought he pushed himself into me harder than ever.

"Ah Draco" I squealed in delight. He kept going and going. I was about to release. I wanted to release but I felt him release first. He moaned in delight. He kept going though. I wanted him to. His lips went to my breast and he started to suck on them. I felt warm in my stomach. Next thing I knew I released screaming out his name. I felt him release a second time.

"DRACO" I screamed. He pulled out and lay next to me. I snuggled up to his chest. I looked up at him and he looked back down. We lay naked looking at each other for hours. Yes hours. We just looked at each other lovingly. Smiled once in a while but always silent. He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away smiling.

"I love you Draco" I told him. Closing my eyes, savoring the taste of that kiss.

"I love you two Hermione, always have, always will" he said. He kissed me again.

"That was the best morning ever Hermione" he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You can have more of that anytime you want" I whispered in his ears.

"Mm. I would like that" he said bringing his hand down to squeeze my chest. I giggled and kissed him again. We made passionate love once more.


End file.
